Twisted Fate
by PunkySessha
Summary: (Story takes place seven months after Shishio){2 years after they all met}
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Nobuhiro Watsuki's work, but thank him for creating such wonderful characters! Enjoy!

By: HanyouGirl24

Twisted Fate  
Chapter 1: Why do These Things Happen 2 Me? 

"KAORU! KAORU! KAORU WHERE ARE YOU!" a red-haired swordsman screamed with anger, needing to know where his love was, and why she was taken away from him.

"Kenshin, Kenshin! We found a note! It's from Saito!" Sanosuke and Yahiko both said eagerly together "Look!" Kenshin grabbed the note from Yahiko before he could say another word,

_Battousai,_

_You're probably wondering why I took the Kamiya girl away from you… Well, even though the whole Shishio thing has been done for almost seven months, we never finished our little fight, and I intend to. You will come alone in three days to the cliff by the waterfall, east of here by sundown. Bring anyone else along and the girl dies. I want to fight the **real** Battousai, you were holding back during our last fight. Remember, come alone, or the girl will die, come early, the girl will die, come late, the girl will die…_

_Your beloved enemy,_

_Hajime Saito_

Kenshin crumpled the note in his hand with a deadly glare in his eyes.

"Well, what's it say?" Sanosuke and Yahiko both asked,

"It says I need to go alone in three days east, toward the cliff by the waterfall." Kenshin said coldly,

"Well I'm not going to let that note stop me from coming!" Yahiko said proudly,

"No, I'm the only one going. If anyone else comes, Kaoru will be killed." Kenshin said, and Sanosuke could tell immediately that he was more nervous than usual for Kaoru's life,

"Yahiko, stay here for the next three days and don't leave the dojo. Keep practicing with your bokken. Who knows what Saito is cooking-up? Sanosuke, go tell Megumi what's going on and ask her if she, Dr.Gensai, and the little ones can come stay here with you and Yahiko." Kenshin stated, not wanting any arguments.

"As for me, I'll be thinking about what to do, away from here. Don't expect me back or come looking for me, no matter how late I am. I won't be coming back without Kaoru. Understand?" He asked seriously, Sano and Yahiko both nodded,

"Good. Go ahead and get them Sano, I'll be going now." And with that Kenshin headed off to try and figure out what to do from there.

Kenshin sat under a tree by the river, which so many things had happened in the past…

Flashbacks: _"Kenshin, promise… promise me that you'll come back and return my ribbon. It's my favorite and if you don't return it I'll… I'll never forgive you!" Kaoru managed to spit out at Kenshin, standing in front of him at the riverside, when he nodded in understanding. Then all of a sudden Jin-ae swoops by and snatches Kaoru from her spot in front of Kenshin, _

"_Battousai, I have your woman! Be angry and come and fight me as the manslayer from the revolution! Hahahaha!"_

"_KENSHINNNNN!" Kaoru screamed, _

"_JIN-AAAAAAAA!" Kenshin screamed in anger, already showing the Battousai within._

_"Battousai! Kill your-self right before me and my sisters very eyes so she may rest in peace!" Enishi screamed demandingly, holding a blade to Kaoru's throat, _

"_or this girl which you used as a replacement for my sister will be slaughtered right before your eyes!"_

"_Enishi! Would Tomoe be smiling if she witnessed you kill another, but someone very dear to me, with your already blood-stained hands!" Kenshin yelled back, on his knees with a pleading look in his eyes. "Would she?"_

"_Rggg…Shut-up! You can't see her! She's not smiling because she wants to see you DEAD!" he said sharply, pushing the blade against Kaoru's throat hard enough to draw blood, _

"_STOOPPP! Please kill me, just let Kaoru live!" Kenshin pleaded with his hands and knees on the wet ground, squeezing the grass and pulling it from the ground. "PLEASE, JUST LET HER GOOO!" Kenshin wouldn't stop pleading, and it hurt Kaoru to see the man she loved on the ground, begging for her life, _

"_Ken…shin… stop…" Kaoru asked, not wanting to see him beg like that, _

"_Kaoru… Enishi let her go, then I assure you that I will allow **you** to kill me…" Kenshin said, showing no emotion in his eyes, but Kaoru's were bulging with horror at what she just heard, _

"_Ken… shin sto-" she was cut off by Enishi's blade pressing on her throat, drawing more blood, but again Kenshin's eyes showed no emotion at the threat. _

"_Hmmm… I think that will work! But, how do I know that I can trust you?" Enishi asked tauntingly, _

"_Because, if you don't let her go, with god as my witness, I will kill you with my own two hands." Kenshin said so coldly, it made the hair on the back of Kaoru's neck stand. "Ken…shin… you can't…" Kaoru managed to say, but Kenshin just stared at her coolly. "Hmmm… Fine, I accept your offer." _

"_Then as you promised, let her go." Kenshin spat at him. _

"_You didn't say when and where, so, I'll pick. Find my hideout and I'll give her back to you. But you must find it within five days, or you'll never see the girl again. Hahahaha!" Enishi said triumphantly as he disappeared from sight, and all that was left from the spot he was standing were a few spots of Kaoru's blood…_

Flashbacks: End

Kenshin sighed thinking to himself '_Not the fondest of memories…'_ He looked up at the graying sky, and asked himself '_Why? Why do all of these bad things happen to the people I hold so close?' _He asked himself again and again until he went into a light sleep…

Heh hehehe… What do you think? Do you love it? Do you hate it? Yes/ no/ maybe so! I hope you like it! I'm gonna make the plot real deep! Send me reviews K! Thanks! (I'm gonna keep going!)


	2. Go Alone

By: HanyouGirl24

Disclaimer: I do not own RuroKen under any circumstances! (I wish I did though!)

**Twisted Fate**

_Hey! Sorry 4 the wait! Chapter 3 and maybe 4 will be up soon after! (Gotta spend more time writing then reading!)_Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Go Alone… 

Two days had passed.

'_One more day Kaoru. Just wait. I'll be there soon…'_ Kenshin thought to himself. He had been thinking seriously for the past two days. About how to rescue Kaoru and how to avoid becoming what he hated.

_grumble_ '_I had better eat. I'll need all my strength to win this fight.' _He sighed

After he had eaten he went to the river to get a 'strength regaining' nap. Awhile after he went to sleep, a familiar voice woke him,

"Ken-san? Ken-san, wake-up!" Megumi's voice broke into his dream,

"Miss Megumi? What are you doing here? I told everyone not to come looking for me!" He asked,

"Because, I had to talk to you." She said sternly. "You can't engage in a fight like this! Not again! Last time you were almost killed! Your body can't take that much stress! You'll surely die!

"I know Miss Megumi, but I'll give my life for Kaoru."

"I don't care what you say! You have to let Sanosuke go with you at least! And before you start, I know you're supposed to go alone! But you just can't fight like this anymore… You just can't…" she started crying uncontrollably… "Please Kenshin… Please…"

"I'm sorry Miss Megumi. But I can't let anyone come with me. **Anyone**." He said quietly.

"Ken-san, please, not just for Kaoru… Not just for me… But for everyone, don't you dare die **or** ever even think to go back to Battousai! Do you hear?" she almost yelled out through her sobs.

"Okay Miss Megumi. I Promise." Kenshin said,

"Thank-you Ken-san." She said as she hugged his waist sobbing, "Thank-you… Well, I'd better get going. See you in a few days, Ken-san." And with that, she left, not looking back once.

Morning of Day Three…

'_Just a few more hours Kaoru… Just a few more hours…'_ Kenshin sighed. '_I wonder what been happening to Kaoru these past three days. Probably Saito's verbal brainwash (_means like… umm… torturing by saying 'Battousai is never coming…' ect… Keep reading!_) Telling her stuff like… 'Battousai is never going to rescue you!' or 'He's only coming to fight me!' Kaoru has a strong soul though. I wouldn't bet on her believing any of it. But knowing what Saito's become, he could be doing anything to her. It won't last much longer though…' _

Hey! Hope you like it! Sorry for such a short chapter! I didn't know what else to put! Next one will be good though! Review!


	3. Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Ruroken! I really wish I did though! …glances around room quickly and starts to daydream w/ drool… (hehehe) :P

!Hey, this chapter starts off in Kaoru's dream! (and ends)! …oro…

Chapter 3: Awakening 

Dream: "_Battousai, DIIIIEEEE!" screamed a man with snow-white hair, but Kaoru didn't have a clue to who he was. _If u don know who I'm talking 'bout, its Enishi! Keep readin!

'_Why is he yelling 'Battousai' if Kenshin's not here. All I see is a man with white-'Kaoru's thought was cut off by an answering yell from the other side of the room…_

"_HAAAAAA!" The mystery man yelled, preparing to fight. _

'_Something about his voice reminds me of--- Kenshin! No, it can't be Kenshin! That mans eyes are the cold, ruthless… eyes… of… KENSHIN!' _

"_NOOO! KENSHIN, YOU'RE NOT BATTOUSAI! YOU'RE THE RUROUNI I MET OVER TWO YEARS AGO… you're not Battousai… not again…" she whispered, but Battousai showed no response to the cry._

"_Girl… Shut-up, you're annoying…"_

"_Huh! … Ken- Kenshin!" 'Oh no! He has really become Battousai! It's really happening!' She thought horrified. "Kenshin, snap out of it! That's not who you are! YOU'RE KENSHIN HIMURA, NOT HIMURA THE BATTOUSAI…you're not…" she was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably by now. Then she heard a 'whoosh' and Kenshin was standing right next to her, and she looked up from her spot on the ground to meet his ruthless eyes. _

"_Didn't I tell you to SHUT-UP!" Battousai said fiercely, holding up his sharp sword towards her neck._

"… _gulp…" she gulped, _

"_WELL, Didn't I!" He asked menacingly, pushing the blade lightly against her throat. _

"…_y-yes…" she managed to choke out through her sobs._

"_Heh, good girl. Now I can fight without interruptions." Battousai spat towards her._

"_About time you got that girl to shut-up. I was starting to think she'd stop us from our fight!" Enishi said mockingly. _SNOW-WHITE HAIR! Sorry, I couldn't help myself… Keep on!

"_Yes, but just to make sure, I should probably kill her." Kenshin stated those words like a true assassin. _

As he lifted his sword, right before it met her body; Kaoru awoke from the horrible dream, to find herself in an even more horrible situation…

Sorry for the wait and short chapters, I normally write them longer, even though the Inuyasha fanfic I'm writing has even shorter chapters… uh-oh, did I just type that… yep… Any way, the reason its so short is because I like to build suspense! Lots of it! And why it took so long is because I had just finished the chapter and my mouse was on the save button and guess what happened… The power went out! I was like "NNNNOOOOOOOO! EVIL ELEMENTS! Seriously, that's what I said. Oh well, your probably bored by me now so Please R&R! See you next chapter! Coming soon: True Plan, chapter 4 of the RUROKEN story!


	4. True Motive

Disclaimer: I **don't **own Ruroken! I **don't **own Ruroken… Awww… It's not working for me! My friend said that if you keep saying something over and over again you'd eventually believe it! I've been going at it for… um… 3 & 1/2 hours! WHAT! That's it. I'm never taking my friends advice again! (Come to think of it… all of the advice she's given me really **SUCKS**!) Thanks Michelle… (just read and review… thanks…)PS. I don remember the title I said it would be in chap. 3 so deal w/ it if it's diff. Thanks…Also… This starts off on the second day!

Now… READ!

Chapter 4: True Motive 

"NNOOO!" Kaoru awoke from her nightmare to find herself drenched in sweat and panting.

"Huh?" She said looking around an unfamiliar room.

"Where am I? And why am I tied up? She realized that the man from her dream was sitting right next to her…

"Who- Enishi! What do you want? Kenshin already defeated you!" She showed no fear, even though she had grown very afraid of this man.

"…I wanted you…" he stated calmly, watching the smoke rise from his cigarette. He looked towards Kaoru's neck, "I see that my dagger left a scar. Sorry."

Kaoru was shocked at his remark, "What? What do you want with me? Do you want to try and defeat Kenshin again! You'll lose!" She couldn't shake the feeling that his true motive had to do more with her than Kenshin.

"Of course, you have deep feelings for the Battousai, do you not?" He asked.

"Yeah, you know what, I do. But that still doesn't tell me why you kidnapped me!" Her temper started to rise.

'_Heh. I guess then, I'll have to kill him.'_ He thought this to himself. "Does Battousai hold feelings for you?"

"Err.. Well… Maybe… But why do you care! It's not as if you **love **me or something!" Kaoru didn't realize what she said until she said it.

"…" Enishi's silence answered her remark.

"Oh my god… You do don't you!" Kaoru was speechless. (After what she said before.)

"Well… Answer me this… Who kidnapped me, I'm positive it wasn't you." Kaoru wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

"It wasn't. I had Saito do it. Ken…" he corrected himself " Battousai would have gone and fought me on the spot if he new I was there, so I had someone less obvious do the dirty work. If he sensed Saito, he would probably, without a second thought, assume that Saito was doing his daily rounds. After all, Saito is a cop." He finished, almost happy with his reply.

"But, why do you want me? Kenshin wouldn't give me up!" Kaoru was becoming angry. _'Wait, does Kenshin even know I'm gone! How long have I been missing!' _

As if reading her thoughts, Enishi answered. "Battousai knows you've been kidnapped. Also, I had Saito send him a note. You've been unconscious for almost a day."

"W-wait." Kaoru had to think about this, "If Kenshin got a note, and its been almost a day, then how come he hasn't found me yet?" Kaoru said more to herself than Enishi.

"I told him to come in 3 days." Enishi looked at Kaoru sternly.

"Why? How come you didn't just tell him to come straight here?" Kaoru questioned.

"Because if I did, it wouldn't have sounded like Saito wrote the note. Saito likes to make Battousai wait. Make him angry. That's why."

"Well, what do you plan to do with me for 2 days?" Anyone could tell Kaoru was angry, "Are you going to starve me? Torture me?"

"No. In fact, I'll go get your food ready right now." And with that he left her in the dark room, speechless.

'_There's **no** way I'm going to eat whatever he gives me. I don't trust him.' _She thought to herself.

She lied down on the old, western style bed, which she awoke on. She had to get out of here. But she didn't know how. It seemed Enishi really did love her. But, it also seemed that he would be watching her every movement. How would she get away from him, and back to the man she loved?

 (That was in Japanese! Translation below.)

(Please forgive me for not updating soon enough! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THIS UNFOGIVABLE SINNN! I'm being like Ritsu from Fruits Basket! Hehehe (the circles after the Japanese letters are exclamations)

I will try to update sooner. Also, please read my new Fruits Basket fic! It's called **Will**!

Thanks! Please REVIEW! don't forget to review!


	5. Help Me, PLease

By: HanyouGirl24

Disclaimer: GOMEN! GOMEN! OMG, u must FORGIVE me for not updating for DAYS! I'm SSOOOOO SORRY! Please review! Thanks… oro… Oh, by the way, I don't own Ruroken… I do in my dreams though… laughs Oh well…

Chapter 5: Help me, Please… 

Kaoru was force-fed the food, and, to her surprise, it tasted as good as Kenshin's food, but she was never going to admit that.

"Come-on, eat. If Battousai sees you unfed and/or unwell, he'll surely become the **real** Battousai in rage." Enishi was becoming concerned with her lacking appetite.

"…" Kaoru just gave him an evil glare.

"Fine. I'll leave the food here." And with that, he got out of his chair and left the room.

"But, I can't eat with my hands TIED UP!" Before she realized it, she spoke without intention.

"Very well… But I'll watch over you." He smirked with triumph. He knew how her mind worked already. "Don't try anything stupid." He was now untying her hands.

"Humph." Kaoru snorted. She was going to try something stupid, and she knew it would work.

_'Don't worry Kaoru… I'm coming. I'm almost there… Wait, I don't sense Saito's energy anywhere… I sense…!'_ Kenshin stopped dead in his tracks… _'Enishi!'_

"How's the food? You still haven't answered me and I think it's the ninth time I've asked you." Enishi questioned.

"I-it tastes like… RUNING AWAY!" Kaoru jumped up from where she was sitting and kicked Enishi where it hurt and sprinted towards the door. \A/N: You know… Where it hurt… sorry… Keep Reading…/

Enishi doubled over in pain, "DAMN YOU! GET BACK HERE!"

"ONLY IF YOU CAN CATCH ME!" As soon as she got to the door though, she realized that she spoke too soon… "T-the door, it won't open! SOME ONE! HELPPP! SOME ONE OPEN THIS DOOR!" Kaoru was desperate and screaming as loud as she could. "ANY ONE!"

"K-Kaoru?" Kenshin could have sworn that he heard Kaoru's screaming voice… "I'M COMING KAORU!" Kenshin dashed off towards the screams. Not a minute late he arrived at a shack, located where he was supposed to meet Saito… But was greeted with a screaming Kaoru…

"KAORU! KAORU CALM DOWN! IT'S ME!"

Immediately her screaming was hushed… "K-Kenshin! Help! Enishi is coming towards me and the door won't open!"

Enishi! Stand back!" With that, he stepped back, shot forward, and rammed the door down with his shoulder.

"KENSHIN!" Kaoru cried as she embraced Kenshin.

"Kaoru…" He hugged her back with a hug just as strong.

"…sob…sob…sob…" She was sobbing uncontrollably on his shoulder, "H-he wasn't… hic… doing anything to me… H-he… hic… loves me Kenshin… He loves me…"

"He what?" Kenshin pulled away and looked Kaoru in the eye. "Do you really mean that? Kaoru, how do you know?"

"H-he told me…" Kaoru broke down into tears again… "I sort of asked him and he silently answered."

"Kaoru," Kenshin was cut off as Enishi grabbed her from his grasp and pushed her to the ground, a sword to her neck. \A/N: ok… I know it sounds familiar from the 1st chappie, but just go along with it…/

"KAORU! ENISHI, WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH HER!" Kenshin demanded…

"If you weren't listening… I want her…"

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE TO MAKE CLIFFHANGERS FORU TO SUFFER! HAHAHA!

(I will make you suffer!)

I will try to update sooner… I've been reading all of these good stories every time I get on the computer and/ or IM ing my Boyfriend… oro… I'm hopeless… Oh well… Gotta keep writing and stop reading! I'll update soon!




	6. Over the EdgeLiterally

Disclaimer: OK. I just noticed that the Japanese I was writing with wasn't working. All that comes up are squares. GOMEN! GOMEN! I'm sorry! Hahahaha! I'm laughing at my self… oro… x It's a Kenshin face… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! K… I'll stop… seriously… sorry… you probably want to read now, but I'm going to keep on typing here… I have a lot to say… I do a lot of '…' those… I just did it again! I am sooo hopeless… AGAIN! Ok… I'll stop. I'm sorry for not updating for a while. I have been **so** busy with my other stories. I have 3 Inuyasha, 1 Fruba, 1 Yu-Gi-Oh, and this one. I think that… YOU SHOULD READ THEM ALL AND REVIEW THEM ALL! But the reason that it's taken me so long to update this one is because I'm not so worried about it…AGAIN! I have more chapters on this story than any of my others. (Wow… That was like one of Foamy's rants! 3

"talking"

"YELLING"

' _Kaoru thinking '_

'**_Enishi thinking'_**

'_Kenshin thinking_**'**

Twisted Fate

Chapter 6: Over the Edge

"Grrr… Enishi, why do you want fight this one again? This one will just end up beating you!" Kenshin had a tint of yellow in his eyes.

"Because I want Kaoru. She is like my sister in so many ways, yet so unlike her. I… I need her. I **desire** her." Enishi put more pressure on Kaoru's neck.

Kenshin drew his blade, eyes more yellow than before, "Give her back or fight **me**."

Kaoru noticed this, _'Me? He is starting to go Battousai!'_

"Fighting is fine, but let's make a bet…" Enishi got up and pushed Kaoru to the side, "I'll let you live if you lose. But then Kaoru stays with me. If you win, you get Kaoru and you **must **kill me. If you don't kill me, this will just be a never-ending cycle. Understood? I'll just keep coming back for her."

Kaoru's eyes went wide, _'Kenshin **can't **kill! If he does, he'll go back to the real Battousai, and the Kenshin we all know will be gone!' _"Kenshin, you **can't** kill him!"

Kenshin turned toward Kaoru, "Enishi, Kaoru is correct. I cannot kill you. But that doesn't mean I can't hurt you!" Kenshin launched himself at Enishi.

"Good. You are starting to go back to Battousai." Enishi dodged Kenshin's attack and jumped above him. "But not good enough!" A/N: Just to let you know… I **suck** at writing battle scenes. Just letting you know…3/

Enishi pulled his sword from behind him and jabbed it downwards, grazing Kenshin's leg.

At this, Kenshin thrust his sword upwards and to the side, getting Enishi square in the back and sending him flying through the shack wall.

"Heh, just what I expected." Enishi pushed himself off the ground and jumped onto the roof.

"Rrrgg. Running won't save you!" Kenshin followed suit and jumped on the roof with him.

"I wasn't running!" Enishi pulled his sword back as Kenshin sheathed his sword and turned around, preparing a spin attack as Enishi prepared a slice attack, **_'He is going to be surprised at my new speed!' _**Enishi sped up as Kenshin started to pull his sword around to attack, and Kenshin's eyes widened,

'_He's gotten faster!' _But before Kenshin could block it, he was stricken across the back to his right shoulder, sending Kenshin to the ground below.

"Ah! Kenshin!" Kaoru had run outside to watch the fight when she saw Kenshin get hit and ran to his side.

"Don't worry, Kaoru. I am fine." Kenshin's voice was laced with pain as he grabbed his wound.

Enishi jumped down, looking Kenshin in the eye the whole time. "Well? Are we going to fight or just admire each others clothes?" Enishi spat at Kenshin.

"Step aside Kaoru. He wouldn't hesitate to hurt you." Kenshin gently pushed Kaoru from his side, when she grabbed his left arm.

"No Kenshin. He would. Remember what he said. He…" Kaoru struggled to say this, "He n-needs me. He wouldn't be able to hurt me. Much less kill me." Kaoru's eyes showed determination, no fear whatsoever.

"I don't care what he will and won't do. This is my fight and I won't risk you getting hurt." Kenshin again pushed her from him.

"But—" Kaoru protested,

"NO!" Kenshin used an angrier tone than he wished, and instantly regretted it when he saw her face, "Kaoru, I **will not** let you get hurt. I would never forgive myself. Now please, step aside." Kenshin said, but gentler this time.

"Kenshin, just promise me this, don't lose." Kaoru looked up; tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "Promise."

"Hurry up, Battousai! I am not going to wait much longer!" Enishi had been watching the whole thing from the side, and it sickened him to watch **his** Kaoru be so worried about the Battousai.

Kenshin turned toward Enishi then back towards Kaoru.

"Kensh—" Kaoru was cut off as Kenshin's lips met hers, her eyes wide as his calloused hand caressed her face, and then the shock left her. Her eyes closed and the kiss deepened, Kenshin pushing his lips against hers harder, then as quick as it started, it was finished as Kenshin pulled away.

"I promise, Kaoru." Kenshin said as he removed his hand from her face, and turned around to face Enishi, but no one was there.

"Kenshin, where'd he—" Kaoru started, but was silenced as a large hand was clasped over her mouth and another over her waist.

"KAORU!" Kenshin spun back around and stared up at Enishi, "Put her down."

"Why should I give up what is mine?" Enishi snarled from the treetop, his voice thick with jealousy. When he saw Kenshin and Kaoru kiss, it sent him into complete rage, almost insanity. A/N: Hahahaha… It sounds almost like a rhyme!…lol3/

"Because she isn't yours!" Kenshin said this as he jumped on the treetop next to Enishi, "Now put her down. She isn't part of this anymore."

"Oh, but she is! Merely by being with you!" Enishi seemed to have lost his sanity.

"Just put her down." Kenshin's voice was threatening and filled with venom.

"Fine." Enishi said simply as he **dropped** Kaoru from his arms. A/N: These are **really**, **really** tall trees/

"Kaoru!" Kenshin shot down and scooped Kaoru up in his arms, landing safely. "Enishi what kind of man drops someone he cares for?" Kenshin called to Enishi from the ground.

"SHUT-UP!" Enishi shot downwards and Kenshin sprang back up, both their swords ready.

'SHIIING'

"AHH!" Enishi spiraled down and crashed into the ground, a medium sized gash is his side.

"Ah!" '_Kenshin turned the blade around? But Kenshin wouldn't do that!'_ Kenshin, is that you?" Kaoru called up to who she feared was Battousai.

"Yes, Kaoru. Don't worry. I am not Battousai. I just had to hurt him to get through to him." Kenshin dropped down and landed next to Kaoru, only to see the fear in her eyes, "He won't die. The wound isn't fatal."

"B-but, it looks so serious. Are you sure?" Kaoru had a look of worry in her eyes.

'_Heh. It's just like Kaoru to worry for everyone. She really is amazing. Worrying about her kidnapper.'_ Kenshin thought with a smile on his face. "Kaoru, do not worry. As long as he gets—" Before Kenshin could finish, his leg was grabbed, and he was thrown towards… and over the cliff which they fought. "KAORUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Kenshin screamed as he was defeated for the first time, and the last. _'Forgive me, Kaoru. **This one** could not beat him.'_ And that was the last thing Kenshin thought before he crashed into the sea and jagged rocks below.

"KENSHIN!" Kaoru screamed as she ran towards the cliff's edge, looking below… only to be greeted with a large splash, signaling that Kenshin had fallen all the way down and met his death.

"Ken…Kenshin…" She turned her face towards Enishi, her voice filled with hate and hurt, "HOW COULD YOU? I HATE YOU! I hate you!" She said the last part to herself in a whisper.

"Kaoru I—" Enishi wanted to comfort her, but he knew that he had crossed the line by not holding his end of the deal.

If Enishi had won, then he would let Kenshin walk away with his life, but leaving Kaoru behind with himself. He had killed Kenshin. The only reason he had agreed to spare Kenshin's life was because he knew Kaoru would never forgive him for killing the Battousai, but he had done it anyway.

"SHUT-UP! Just leave me alone… I don't care anymore. Just go." Kaoru sat with her knees to her chin and her body wracking with sobs and tears.

"Come in when you get cold." Enishi said as he struggled to get up from his bloodied spot on the ground.

"…" Kaoru said something, but Enishi didn't hear it.

"What was that?" Enishi leaned toward her to hear.

"I said I won't come near you." Kaoru said a little bit louder this time.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll come back out later." Enishi said as he managed to get off the ground and limped back toward the shack.

'_Kenshin! Kenshin… I miss you so much already! How! How could you let Enishi beat you? You're too strong to fall for that!' _Kaoru went back over the fight many times in her head, contemplating how Kenshin let himself not only get struck in the back, but also thrown over a cliff.

'_Kenshin!'_

With Kenshin

"Oww…" Kenshin awoke with a stabbing pain in his head, "Where am I?" He looked at his back to find his wound bandaged. "How long have I been out?" He started to get off the ground when he finally recalled how he got down there, "Kaoru!" He pushed himself completely off the ground, only to be pushed back.

"Whoa whoa, hold on!" A female voice said as she put her hands on his chest, easing him back onto the ground.

"W-who are you?" Kenshin looked up at the hooded girl and her companion beside her- Aoshi Shinamori.

"Battousai, if you can't even recognize us then you must have gotten a concussion." Aoshi said as he stepped forward and pulled down Misao's hood, "And you, Misao. You should know better than to scare him." He looked at her with an expressionless face.

Misao's head went down, "Sorry, Himura. I—" Misao was cut-off by Aoshi before she could continue.

"Battousai, why did you so suddenly say Kamiya's name? And how did you fall from the cliff?" Aoshi looked at Kenshin questioningly.

"I was fighting Enishi." Kenshin plainly stated, but with an almost hatred in his eyes.

"Enishi? The guy with white hair that kidnapped Kaoru before?" Misao exclaimed.

"Yes, that Enishi. I believe Enishi had Saito kidnap Kaoru. Enishi probably paid him to leave a note too. I was to come to the cliff and fight Saito 3 days later by sundown. When I arrived Kaoru was locked up in a shack, and Enishi was with her. My guess is that Kaoru tried to escape, but something went wrong. When Enishi and I were fighting he gave me this wound," Kenshin pointed to his back, "Then we kept on fighting until I gave him a slash to the side that sent him spiraling to the ground." Kenshin stopped there, seeing as Misao wanted to ask something.

"Wait. You _slashed_ him? With your Sakabato? How?" Misao looked ready to burst with questions.

"I turned the blade. He was on the brink of insanity. I'm not even sure what set him to that point." Kenshin looked at his Sakabato.

"Oh. But that still doesn't explain how you fell off the cliff." Misao pointed out.

"I landed beside him, and I took my attention away for a second when Kaoru came up to me. He grabbed my leg and hurled me over the cliff. I thought I was as good as dead." Kenshin said as he got up.

"That explains it, but where are you going?" Misao got up with him. A/N: Aoshi was already standing3/

"To go rescue Kaoru." Kenshin turned his head towards Misao, with a look of pure determination.

"We'll come with!" Misao said as she ran up beside him, "Besides, who knows! You could need our help!" Misao said as she pointed to Aoshi then herself.

"No. If I bring anyone, then he—" Kenshin stopped himself before finishing the sentence, recalling Kaoru's words, _"He needs me. He wouldn't be able to hurt me. Much less kill me."_ "Fine. Were going now." Kenshin turned around and looked toward the cliff.

"This looks like a hard climb." Misao was looking up as they reached the cliff, "How long do you think it will take?"

"I don't know, Misao. It depends on how well you climb." Aoshi said, looking toward her.

"Hmph. I can climb fine. I don't know ab—" She looked toward Kenshin to see him already far ahead of them, "Never mind. I think he can handle it." (Misao looked like this o.0)

"Come on. We don't want to be left behind." Aoshi started to climb just as Misao had.

Climbing for a while now

"A-Aoshi… I don't think I can go any further." Misao looked to the side at the promising sand then straight down to the jagged, pointed rocks where she would end up if she fell.

"Why?" Aoshi asked,

"B-because I'm afraid of heights." Misao said, frightened.

"Are you serious? We are almost half way. Just keep climbing and don't look down." Aoshi just shrugged off Misao's fear and kept climbing.

"Awww… But I hate heights." Misao pouted as she climbed on, but much slower than before.

Muahahahahahaha… I finally updated. It has been so long. I have been writing new stories and updating old ones. Next I think I'll update Two for One. Maybe. I don't know. I have a lot going on. Please be patient and wait for the next one! Chapter 7 of Twisted Fate, The Final Battle. RxR!


End file.
